


Waterfalls

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Beasts of Discipline [3]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Literary References & Allusions, Rule 63, She/Her Dinobot, She/Her Rattrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Dinobot tries to spend quality time with her pack. Rattrap is looking to dodge monitor duty.
Series: Beasts of Discipline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701133
Kudos: 3





	Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> info on the AU here: lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/post/190328744175/

The largest raptor lifted her head in the air. With an upward flick of her tail, the pack followed her lead and sped off into the brush. Dinobot jumped down from the tree branch she had been resting in, dagger drawn.

"Hey, choppa' face."

Dinobot returned her dagger to the leather sheath strapped to her thigh.

"I thought yer buddies were supposta' be fierce preds."

"You smell like a much larger creature. When was the last time you took a shower?"

"Yesterday. I think. Like you're one to talk, hanging out in the jungle all week."

"There are plenty of waterfalls out here to bathe in, thank you."

That conjured a mental image Rattrap would very much like to hold onto.

"Why are you pestering me anyway?"

"I got bored. And I figured pretending to go a scoutin' was better than monitor duty."  


"So you are avoiding responsibility."  


"Little ol' me?" Rattrap leaned against a tree trunk theatrically, as if made faint by the insult. "Neva'."  


"I thought you decided monitor duty wasn't so bad after you began bringing your little monsters with you."  


"Hari pressed the panic button yesterday."  


"I don't suppose she was right to do so, or else you would have regaled me of her heroism."  


"Nope." That would be a clever trick though - convincing Mata and Hari to pick up her least favorite chore. "Besides, the only better distraction than my girls... is you."  


Dinobot chuffed out a very avian sound. "I should never have indulged you."  


"But we had a grand time, eh, hot lips?"  


"That is perhaps the worst turn of phrase you have come up with yet."  


"They can't all be winners." Rattrap sighed and stretched her arms behind her head. "Are we gonna go find your friends or what?"  


"I fear they may try to eat you once they realize you are not as big as you smell," Dinobot said. But she began to walk away in the same direction the raptors vanished regardless.  


Rattrap followed close behind. "And when they catch you, they will kill you... but first they gotta catch ya."  


"Hm. I think I recognize that one."  


"I damn well hope you do. We can't be friends if ya don't."  


They moved in near silence for the next few minutes. Rattrap trying to figure out exactly how Dinobot was tracking the pack without straight up asking. A few times Dinobot bent a branch out of her own way but allowed it to snap back in place for Rattrap. She ducked every one without error. Being short had its benefits. She could think and observe and take a pop quiz in anticipating her quarry all at once, no sweat. And she had plenty to think about. Namely...  


"So about those waterfalls."


End file.
